Scars  Blizny
by FallenXMen
Summary: Bo gdy mówisz, że gorzej być nie może... rzucasz losu wyzwanie, które on zawsze przyjmuje. KurtxOC, płatna zabójczyni której odwidziało się zabijanie? Sprawdź. Kryminał/romans/dramat/akcja/groza
1. Prolog

Prolog

{Sen}  
>- Hej, obud si - d wi czny, rozbawiony g os zmusi Kurta do otwarcia oczu. Zobaczy przed sob blondw os dziewczyn w mniej wi cej jego wieku, kt ra wyci ga a do niego d o .<br>- Jamaine? (czyt. D ejmin) - spyta sennie. - Wszyscy czekaj - u miechn a si niebieskooka.  
>Ch opak chwyci d o siostry i da si zaprowadzi do miejsca, gdzie czeka a gromadka os b, kt re trwale wpisa y si w jego yciorys, zar wno pozytywnie jak i negatywnie. Teraz wszyscy u miechali si promiennie. Niestety, by o to do ulotne, bo wystarczy a chwila, a ich u miechy wyparowa y, za na ich miejscu pojawi y si z owrogie miny lub pe ne wyrzutu spojrzenia.<br>- Dlaczego pozwoli e mi umrze ? - spyta a Jamaine. W wieku pi tnastu lat zosta a zabita na jego oczach. Teraz by a ca a we w asnej krwi.  
>- Dlaczego mi to zrobi e ? - odezwa si Stefan pustym spojrzeniem patrz c na brata, mia nienaturalnie wykr con g ow . Zgin z jego w snych r k w a nie poprzez skr cenie karku.<br>- To twoja wina - smutne oczy przyszywanego ojca patrzy y na Kurta. Gdy ten mia osiem lat, zgin w obronie syna.  
>Ch opak zacz si cofa gdy wszystkie g osy zacz y zlewa si w ch ralnym "zawiod e nas, Kurt" powtarzanym wci tym samym, pustym, monotonnym tonem. Cofaj c si w ko cu potkn si o co , a ludzie zacz li go otacza z coraz wi ksz pasj wypowiadaj c t sam sentencj .<br>Nagle wszystko ucich o.  
>- Przysi g e mi co - damski g os rozbrzmiewa w r d g uchej ciszy. Wagner otworzy zaci ni te wcze niej oczy i zobaczy nastolatk stoj c przed nim. By a powa na,ale te mo e troch smutna. - Fallen...<br>Zdawa a si nie zareagowa . Podesz a na jeszcze krok.  
>- Przysi g e wr ci - kucn a i obj a r kami kolana. Jej spojrzenie, jak zawsze gdy by a powa na, by o wyczekuj ce,skoncentrowane. - Czy mnie te chcesz zawie ?<br>{Koniec snu}

Ch opak obudzi si . Chocia by mo e wprowadzam was teraz w b d, bo wypada oby powiedzie m czyzna - lat dwadzie cia sze . Przez chwil po prostu patrzy w sufit zastanawiaj c si co powinien zrobi dalej. Ten sen powtarza si bardzo cz sto i wiedzia , e nie przestanie tak po prostu, sam z siebie. Za ka dym razem przypominaj c mu to, czego nie mo e cofn i o jednej rzeczy, kt rej nie by w stanie dokona .  
>Maj c nieca e szesna cie lat wyl dowa w Instytucie .'a, dwa lata p niej jego matka ci ko zachorowa a i potrzebowa a opieki, wi c Kurt musia wr ci do Niemiec, ale tu przed tym obieca Fallen wr ci gdy tylko nada y si taka mo liwo . Po miesi cu znalaz si spowrotem w Instytucie, jednak dziewczyny ju tam nie by o, a nik nie wiedzia gdzie ani po co si uda a. Ch opak jeszcze dwa lata uczy si pod okiem Xaviera, nast pnie opu ci mury szko y. Przez ten ca y czas dziewczyny jak nie by o tak nie ma. <p>


	2. Jak martwi

Rozdzia I Jak martwi

Min tydzien, ale ten sen nie opuszcza go, jednak nie to zaprz ta o mu teraz g ow . Co , jakie niewyja nialne przeczucie kaza o mu wyjecha , pcha o go w nieznane i zaprowadzi o a do Colorado. Nikogo tam nie zna , by zdany na siebie. Przede wszystkim musia mie gdzie si zatrzyma , tak wi c wyl dowa w biurze nieruchomo ci, jednak adna oferta nie pasowa a cen b d warunkami. By akurat w drodze do kolejnego biura gdy us ysza dobrze znany, cho znienawidzony d wi k. Spojrza na zegarek gdzie miga napis "low batery". Z warkn ciem skr ci w park, akurat, bo gdy tylko znikn w cieniu drzew induktor odm wi pos usze stwa. Usiad na najbli szej awce.  
>- Wunderbar (niem. wspaniale) - mrukn . Tego nie przewidzia i teraz nie mia pomys u co pocz .<br>Us ysza jakie kroki, ale nie przej sie nimi za bardzo. Dochodzi a dziewi ta wieczorem i ludzie my leli tylko o tym, by znale c si ju w domach, nie by o wi c mowy o tym, by kto zwr ci na niego uwag .  
>- Zdajesz sobie spraw jak wygl da sytuacja - us ysza g os id cej osoby. By a to kobieta, najwyra niej rozmawiaj ca przez telefon. - To nie wchodzi w gr . Pozatym, nie uwa asz, e to nie jest rozmowa na telefon? - na pocz tku pu ci mimo uszu to co m wila, ale zacz ws uchiwa si , gdy d wi k ten wyda mu sie znajomy. Odwr ci si i zobaczy ubran na czarno kobiet w przybli onym do jego wieku. Ciemne w osy przy ka dym kroku odslania y podirytowan min .<br>Najwyra niej wyczu a, e kto j obserwuje, bo jej wzrok pow drowa na m czyzn na awce. Kurt nie odwr ci si , nawet nie przesta sie jej przygl da . Zna j ... Mo e by a osiem lat starsza, zmieniona, ale to z pewno ci by a ona. Widz c obserwatora zatrzyma a si . Najpierw jej twarz wyra a a zdziwienie, potem wr ci do wcze niejszego spokoju.  
>- Uwa am t rozmow za zako czon - powiedzia a do s uchawki po czym roz czy a si . Mimo, e jej kom rka by a ju spowrotem w kieszeni to i tak milcza a.<br>- Fall- - zacz , ale ona natychmiast mu przerwa a.  
>- Wyjed st d - powiedzia a rozkazuj co. - Co ty tu w a ciwie robisz? - spyta a po chwili. M czyzna wsta i podszed do niej.<br>- W a ciwie to nie wiem.  
>- Wi c skoro nic ci tu nie trzyma, wyjed - z tymi s owami znowu zacz a kierowa si dr k .<br>- Co...? Nie! - zatrzyma j za co zosta obrzucony nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. - Tak po prostu chcesz sobie p j ?  
>- Tak. I tobie proponuj to samo - wyrwa a ramie i znowu zacz a si oddala . - Nie za bardzo mam gdzie... - jego g os by ju spokojny. Brunetka obr ci a si pytaj co. - Poprzedni dom sprzedany, tutaj nie mam nic, nie kupi od tak, bo projektor w rozsypce jak pewnie zd y a zauwa y ... Ale co tam - dramatycznie spojrza na drog za sob - co wymy l . Najwy ej zamieszkam w kartownie, wychodzuj szczura i nazw go Bob...<br>Kobieta przewali a oczami na t szopk .  
>- Czy ty nigdy nie spowa niejesz?<br>- M wi powa nie - iskierki humoru zgas y. - Jestem w kropce.  
>Co w brunetce westchn o, co podj o decyzj , a co innego si jej zbuntowa o.<br>- To tw j problem - powiedzia a odwracaj c si w kierunek, w kt ry zmierza a.  
>- Fall... Prosz ... - Kurt mia przyciszony g os. Brunetka s ysz c ten skr t zwolni a t pa w ko cu ca kiem si zatrzymuj c.<br>- Fallen, jak ju . Tylko tymczasowo, a czego nie wyk binujesz.  
>Dwudziestosze cio latek z u miechem zacz i za ni . Po drodze jeszcze pare razy pr bowa zacz rozmow , ale kobieta skutecznie wymigiwa a si od wszelkich konwersacji. W ko cu przesta widz c, e r wnie dobrze m g by rozmawia ze cian .<br>Byli w jakiej przeci tnej dzielnicy, bloki z odpadaj cym tynkiem, restauracje tylko czekaj ce na odwiedziny Sanepidu, nielegalne kluby nocne, niezdatne do u ytku zej cie do metro. Tam weszli do jednej z mieszkalnych bram i znale li si na mierdz cej plwocin klatce schodowej.  
>- To miejsce nie jest zbyt w twoim stylu - mrukn nie licz c na odpowied .<br>- Gusta nie mog bra g ry nad rozs dkiem.  
>- To ty tu znajdujesz rozs dek? - z odraz zrzuci z por czy gnij c sk rk od banana.<br>Nic nie odpowiedzia a tylko otworzy a drzwi naprzeciwko schod w na pierwszym pi trze i nie zamykaj c ich wesz a do rodka.  
>- Mo esz zaj sof - to by y ostatnie s owa brunetki zanim znikn a za drzwiami azienki.<br>Kurt rozejrza si . Poza owa sof w pomieszczeniu by a jeszcze roz o ona kanapa, kt ra najwyra niej od dawna zamiast by siedzeniem pe ni a rol ka, niski stolik przy sofie, ma y, okr g y stolik z dwoma krzes ami blisko okna i zaraz przed blatem niewielkiej kuchni, kt ra zamiast by oddzielnym pomieszczeniem wyznacza a swoje terytorium kafelkowan pod og . Opr cz tego przy jednej cianie sta y szafa i p ka z ksi kami.  
>Wyjrza przez okno. Na wprost mieszkania by tylko parterowy pub. Rzuci okiem na ksi ki; filozofia nie zagrza aby tam miejsca. Literatura grozy przeplata a si z ksi kami historycznymi i atlasami geograficznymi oraz wszelkimi innymi. W a nie wyci ga r k po jedn z ksi ek kryminalnych, gdy us ysza za sob chrz kni cie.<br>Fallen zd y a ju wyj z azienki i stala w a nie w jej drzwiach z karc cym spojrzeniem.  
>- Dlaczego wyjecha a wtedy z Instytutu? - spyta po kr tkiej chwili.<br>Brunetka nie odpowiedzia a tylko rzuci a po cze ci do, a po cz ci w niego czysty recznik.  
>- Nie lubi jak wtyka si nos w moje sprawy.<br>- Kiedy twierdzi a , e chcesz by ze mn szczera - z tymi s owami m czyzna wszed do azienki. Nie by o to wypowiedziane ze z o ci .  
>- Twierdzi am te , e nale y zapomniec o przesz o ci - szepn a do siebie kobieta, ale Kurt z drugiej strony drzwi s ysza to.<br>Westchn w rodku. Gdzie si podzia a tamta dziewczyna, kt r ostatni raz widzia osiem lat temu? Wtedy byli przyjaci mi, potem nawet i kim wi cej, a teraz... bardziej ni znajomi pasowa o okre nienie "obcy sobie".  
>Gdy Kurt obudzi sie rano ko p tora metra dalej by o puste, ju za cielone. Nigdzie w zasi gu wzroku nie by o brunetki.<p>

Fallen nie spa a ju od paru minut, wpatrywa a si w cian przed sob . W ko cu spojrza a na zegarek na nadgarstku, by a prawie si dma. Wsta a, po kr tkiej toalecie przebra a si , wzi a kilka potrzebnych rzeczy i bior c z lod wki jab ko ju chcia a wyj , ale zatrzyma a si jeszcze.  
>Spojrza a na pi cego na sofie m czyzn . Wyj a trzymane w z bach jab ko i prze kn a oderwany k s, po czym z warkni ciem wysz a z mieszkania.<br>Przesz a dwie przecznice, nast pnie kolejno autobusem i dwoma taks wkami dosta a si na przedmie cia Rosterdille oddalonego o prawie dwadzie cia mil od jej miasta. Pozosta e dwa kilometry do Cardiecoot pokona a pieszo. Jej miasto by o przeci tne, dla ludzi rednio zamo nych i biednych z kilkoma bogatymi rodzinami nap dzaj cymi gospodark . Teraz by a w pot nej metropolii gdzie znajdowa y si peweksowe sklepy najlepszych marek, cetra handolwe i drogie apartamentowce.  
>Gdy jej oczom ukaza si pi ciogwiazdkowy hotel "Z oty Jastrz b" skr ci a w boczna uliczk . Przykucaj c za kontenerem na mieci przebra a sie w ukryt do tej pory w podr cznej torbie satynow , czarn sukni i szpilki tego samego koloru. W osy spi a w elegancki kok na czubku g owy. Spojrza a na hotel. Najpierw rozwa a a wej cie od ty u, przez kuchni , ale uznala, e nawet je li tam nie b dzie kamer, to w holu na pewno s conajmniej trzy. Owszem, przed wej ciem tak e by a jedna, ale kobieta ju wcze niej sprawdzi a sk d przyj i jak sta , by nie uchwyci a twarzy.<br>Kreacj dope ni a d ugimi r kawiczkami i uchylila drzwi dla obs ugi. Tu przy nich sta niewielki koszyczek z mas elektroniki. Pracownicy tego miejsca nie mogli mie jej przy sobie, wi c by a zostawiana tutaj. Upewniwszy si , e nikt nie widzi, Fallen wzi a jedn z kom rek, p niej zamykaj c drzwi wybra a wyuczony na pami numer. Po trzech sygna ach kto odebra .  
>- Dzie dobry. Chcia abym zam wi limuzyn pod hotel Z oty Jastrz b - powiedziala.<br>- Pani imi ?  
>- Katherine Voksel, pok j 58 - w jej g osie nie by o wachania.<br>- Limuzyna przyjedzie za pi minut.  
>- Dzi kuj - brunetka roz czy a si i usun a po czenie z listy. Czego oczy nie widz tego sercu nie al. Przesz a na uliczk z drugiej strony budynku. Masa ludzi przetacza a sie przez chodniki, ale wszyscy zbyt zaj ci sob by j zauwa y . Mog a swobodnie wyj z ukrycia przechodz c ko o monstrualnej paproci i staj c kawa ek przed tutejszym od wiernym.<br>- Dzie dobry - rzuci a, na co ten odpar skinieniem g owy.  
>Po dwuch minutach pod wej cie podjecha a czarna limuzyna, do kt rej m czyzna otworzy jej drzwi.<br>- Do rezydencji McGrace - powiadzia a siedz c ju w rodku.  
>W z ruszy i po 10 minutach byli na miejscu. Kobieta poda a szoferowi plik banknot w, po czym wysiad a gdy ten otworzy jej od zewn trz drzwi.<br>- Dzi kuj - powiedzia a.  
>Znalazla si przed wej ciem imponuj cej rezydencji z wielkim dziedzi cem. R wnie imponuj ce by o wn trze. Drzwi nie by y zamkni te, a ju w holu krz ta y si wystrojone panny i rozmawiaj cy z nimi odstawieni kawalerowie. Rozejrza a si w poszukiwaniu osoby dla kt rej si tu znalaz a.<br>Dojrzala go w drzwiach kuchni flirtuj cego z jak blondynk . Odczeka a chwil a ta oddali sie po czym podesz a do ogl daj cego sie za odchodz c m czyzny.  
>- Nie wie co traci - powiedzia a chc c brzmie na tyle kokieteryjnie na ile pozwala o jej zachowanie pozor w dumy osoby z wy szych swer.<br>- A pani to... - zacz brunet.  
>- Jennifer Overstep - przedstawi a si po raz kolejny fauszywymi danymi.<br>- Edward McGrace, mi o mi - szalmancko poca owa odzian w r kawiczk d o Fallen.  
>- Mnie r wnie .<br>Brunetka odtworzy a sobie w g owie wszystko co na jego temat wie. Kobieciarz, korzysta z fortuny ojca by bajerowac kolejne kobiety, bywa brutalny, narcyz, jednocze nie dobrze wykszta cony i przedsi biorczy. Jego maj tek to prawie p miliarda, ale w jej oczach wart by marne dwa miliony,  
>Dwa miliony, kt re dostanie za to, by jego dne oczy nie spojrza y ju na adn kobiet , a chciwe r ce nie policzy y ju ani jednego pliku banknot w wi cej.<br>Dwa miliony za jego mier .

Przez to, e mia zbyt wiele czasu i zero pomys w na jego spo ytkowanie, Kurt rozgl dal sie coraz dok adniej po mieszkaniu. Chcia wzi jedn z ksi ek jednak w rodku wyci ta by a dziura, a w niej znajdowy y si pieni dze.  
>M czyzna wyba usz oczy. Zamkn ksi k i si gn po kolejny egzemplarz, potem jeszcze jeden i jeszcze jeden. W trzech by y pieni dze, w jednej ostrze z twardego metalu, mo e nawet srebra, w innej jakies proszki lub trucizny, pozosta e to zwyk e ksi ki.<br>W ka dym razie tak mia a sie pierwsza p ka na kt r zajtrza .  
>Uzna za bezcelowe szukanie dalej.<br>Usiad na sofie i rozejrza si . Kto wie ile innych skrytek posiada to mieszkanie? Kto wie jakie rzeczy mo na w nich znale ?  
>"W tpi , czy chc to wiedzie " pomy la .<p>

Zar wno Fallen jak m ody panicz McGrace dzier yli w d oniach kieliszki z czerwonym winem, a brunet co r dolewa im wi cej.  
>Twarz Edwarda by a czerwona, troch od miechu, troch od alkoholu, a mo e i troch od nieczystych my li jakie niew tpliwie mia gdy co chwila zerka na piersi lub widoczne przez rozci cie sukni udo swojej towarzyszki. Ona za pomimo, e grzecznie wypija a ka d kolejn dolewk , zachowywa a czysty umys i nie pozwoli a sobie na przyt pienie zmys w.<br>"Schlej si , winio, tylko mi u atwisz spraw " pomy lala z niebzpiecznym b yskiem w oku. "To b dzie atwa kasa."  
>Nie by a tu dla pieni dzy, nie robi a nic dla ani za pieni dze. Chodzi o o satysfakcj . Pozatym ka dy robi to, do czego si nadaje, a e dzi ki temu sta j na weekendy na Karaibach to ju inna historia...<br>Nie opiera a si , gdy Edward zaproponowa przeniesienie rozmowy w "bardziej prywatne miejsce". Na to czeka a ca y czas. Odseparowanie ofiary od stada.  
>Brunet zaprowadzi j do pokoju rodem z ekspluzywnych dom w publicznych. Wielkie ko z satynow po ciel , pluszowy dywan, czerwone ciany, wiece i dusz cy zapach wody kolo skiej.<br>Wiedzia a, e ma maks dwadzie cia sekund zanim facet zacznie si do niej dobiera , a jej DNA znajdzie si na nim i wszystkim czego dotknie.  
>Jak narazie by o tylko na trzymanym przez ni nadal kieliszku. Odstawi a go na ma y stoliczek. Us ysza a za sob szelest zdejmowanej marynarki, ale nie zareagowa a, tylko nie piesznie odpi a a cuszek na swojej szyi, nast pnie robi c zalotn min obr ci a si do m czyzny. Podesz a do niego kr c c biodrami wyzywaj co, po czym odzianym w aksamitn r kawiczk palcem przesun a po jego szyi. Stan a za nim, a on licz c na co ciekawego nie porusza si .<br>Fallen spokojnie owin a wok jego szyi a cuszek i z apa a go z ty u. M czyzna zamrucza jak kot, na co brunetka za mia a si . Nagle poci gn a mocno a cuszek tak, e McGrace a zach ysn si powietrzem.  
>- Chyba kt ra z twoich by ych troszk si wkurzy a - szepn a mu prosto do ucha po czym za mia a si cicho i gard owo. - Uwielbiam zabija takich dupk w jak ty - poci gn a mocniej. M czyzna pr bowa si broni , ale by zbyt spanikowany. Nie spodziewa si takiego obrotu sytuacji.<br>To czego nie dopuszczono do opinii publicznej to fakt, e ten m czyzna niejednokrotnie dopu ci sie gwa t w, jednak odpowiednia ap wka dla s dziego i awy przysi g ych sprawia y, e nigdy nic mu nie udowodniono. Kto wie, mo e sam s dzia zasi gn otrzymanych ap wek by pozby si natr ta. Nie rozmawia a z klijentem osobi cie.  
>Edward w ko cu siny spad na ziemi . By martwy. Fallen za o y a spowrotem a cuszek, nast pnie dopi a czerwone wino i wytar a starannie kieliszek rogiem koszuli m czyzny. Lepsze to ni nic, cho o odciski i tak nie musia a si a tak martwi , to i tak wola a pozostawa ostro na. Rz d posiada jej fauszywe DNA; ju po pierwszym zleceniu zadba a o to.<br>Wysz a z pomieszczenia i skierowa a si spowrotem na parter, sk d zadzwoni a po limuzyn , dojecha a pod Z otego Jastrz bia, w okolicy przebra a si , taks wk dojechala do Tyssel, a bed c ju w swoim mie cie zdecydowa a i pieszo.  
>Spojrza a na zegarek: by a prawie druga po po udniu. Za p godziny musi by za lad w klubie i podawac drinki, a musi jeszcze pozbyc sie zb dnej sukni.<p>

Kurt puka d ugopisem w blat stolika. Dochodzi a p noc, a Fallen jak nie by o tak nie ma. Siedz c tyle godzin w cudzym mieszkaniu mo na dosta szewskiej pasji.  
>W ko cu rozleg sie chrz st kluczy w drzwiach i do rodka wesz a brunetka.<br>- Cokolwiek robi a , d u ej nie mog a ? - spyta od razu.  
>- M j szef ma lito - mrukn a w odpowiedzi rzucaj c torb na ko.<br>Kurt uni s brew.  
>- Gdzie pracujesz?<br>- W klubie niedaleko. Podaj drinki i s ucham kiepskich zalot w oraz narzekan na ziemski pado w ktorym przychodzi y moim klijentom.  
>- Kiedy ch tnie zobacz jak robisz za psychologa - za mia sie m czyzna.<br>- Zamierzasz zabawi tu a tak d ugo, e m wisz "kiedy "? - jej ton g osu by ostry i nieprzyjemny.  
>- Nie o to mi chodzi o...<br>Wagner zdecydowa jak narazie nie pyta o znalezione pieni dze. Zreszt pewnie tylko dosta by ochrzan za grzebanie w jej rzeczach, a co do informacji - zosta by z niczym.  
>Fallen po wyk paniu si usiad a z ksi k przy stoliku. Nie zacz a rozmowy.<br>Nie zacz a i nie zacznie. Na to nastawiony by jej umys . Milczenie.  
>Rozleg si d wi k wibratora w kom rce. Kobieta odebra a.<br>- Tak?  
>G os w s uchawce zaszumia .<br>- S dzi am, e wyra am si jasno.  
>Znowu szum.<br>- Dobrze, spotkamy si , ale tylko dlatego, e chc ci osobi cie odm wi . Spodziewaj si mnie jutro - roz czy a si , a kom rka ponownie pow drowa a na blat sto u.  
>Nikt nie powiedzia s owa w sprawie tej rozmowy.<p>

Nast pnego dnia rano zbudziwszy si Kurt nie otwiera oczu tylko nas uchiwa . Dzi znowu mia ten sam sen, jednak tym razem Fallen nie pyta a czy i j chce zawie ... stwierdzi a, e ju to zrobi .  
>Teraz krz ta a si po pomieszczeniu w porannym rytuale. Nightcrawler nie zwraca na to uwagi a do us yszennia d wieku metalu uderzaj cego o drewno. Minimalnie uchyli oczy i zobaczy , e by to brz k rozrzucanych po stole naboi do pistoletu, kt re kobieta kolejno do niego wk ada a.<br>Nawet sie nie wzdrygn . Ten widok nie by mu obcy. Kiedy , jeszcze w Instytucie nieraz by wiadkiem jak to robi a, nieraz te obserwowa jak wiczy a strzelanie czy wy ywa a sie sztyletami na manekinach.  
>- Wiem, e nie pisz - powiedzia a nie odrywaj c wzroku od wykonywanej czynno ci - i wiem, e zdajesz sobie spraw z tego co robi . A ty wiesz - podnios a wzrok na ju siedz cego m czyzn - e obowi zuje ci milczenie.<br>Schowa a bro za pasek i ukry a pod kurtk . W osy zwi za a w niski kucyk i bior c jeszcze do r ki wys wany n otworzy a wyj ciowe drzwi.  
>- Tym razem nie grzeb w moich rzeczach.<br>Wysz a.  
>Kurt wyjrza przez okno aby zobaczy w kt r stron zmierza. Nie da sie tak po prostu wykiwa i zamkn w domu jak niesfornego dzieciaka.<p>

"Ten przekl ty Kurcjusz s dzi, e mo e mie pod sob ca y stan" pomy la a z irytacj Fallen. "Je li kto pracuje poza prawem, to on nak ada na niego w asne zasady... no i oczywi cie podatek" warkn a pod nosem.  
>Znalazla si w czarnej dzielnicy. Uzysta a kilka nieprzyjemnych spojrze od "Obro c w Czarnej Si y" ale by a zbyt zaj ta mamrotaniem pod adresem Krucjusza eby zwr ci na to uwag . Wesz a do jednego ze sklep w, a dzwonek zawiadomi o jej przybyciu.<br>Wo kadzide ek by a niesamowicie dusz ca, szczeg lnie z poczuciem ciasnoty jakie mia o sie w tym miejscu. Og lnie sklep by poka ny, ale ciasno roz o one, zapchane hebanowe p ki, zwisaj ce z sufitu i stoj ce pod cianami ozd bki, medaliony, figurki i inne dziwne przedmioty dawa y wra enie niezdrowego przepychu. Z zaplecza wysz a puszysta kobieta w d ugiej, kwiecistej, pomara czowej sukni z kolorowym turbanem na g owie i mas z otej bi uterii. Jej str j by r wnie widowiskowy jak ca y sklep, r wnie oderwany od szarej rzeczywisto ci skrytej za kolorowymi roletami w oknach.  
>- W czyms pom c? - spyta a mierz c brunetk od st p do g owy. Ciemne ubranie i wyra ny brak zainteresowania papilotami wskazywa y jednoznacznie cel jej przybycia.<br>- Krucjusz na pewno co o mnie nab kna. Nazywam si ...  
>- Fallen - doko czy a za ni . Jeszcze chwil mierzy a j wzrokiem po czym skine a g ow na zaplecze.<br>- Bro - rzuci a podsuwaj c kobiecie skrzynk , co a'la szufladk w depozycie.  
>Fallen spojrza a na pude ko, potem na kobiet i znowu pude ko. Z westchnieniem wyje a zza paska pistolet i wrzuci a go do pojemnika. Czarnosk ra chrz kn a znacz co i brunetka by a zmuszona odda r wnie sztylet ukryty po wewn trznej stronie kurtki. Sprzedawczyni chcia a sprawdzi czy brunetka ma jeszcze co ostrego lub potencjalnie niebezpiecznego, za Fallen by a zdesperowana by nie dopu ci aby dowiedzia a si o ukrytych w cholewkach but w sztylecie i pistolecie. Nie przewidywa a rozlewu krwi, ale tak e nie mog a go wykluczy .<br>- Je li k amiesz, to ty b dziesz mia a k opoty, nie ja - powiedzia a kobieta odstawiaj c pud o. Hellen, tak mia a na imi .  
>Kobieta odwin a zawieszony na cianie dywan, kt ry nawiasem m wi c doskonale komponowa sie z charakterystycznym wystrojem. Pod nim by a deska, kt r Hellen wsun a w specjaln wn k w cianie uprzednio odblokowuj c kluczykiem. Ich oczom ukaza o si przej cie prowadz ce stromymi schodami w d .<br>- Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji - ton g osu kobiety przypominal raczej babcie radz c swoim wnukom, a nie osob zamieszan w dzia alno c nielegalnej gildii.  
>Fallen skin a g ow na znak, e rozumie i zacz a schodzi . Hellen nie zd y a jeszcze znowu usi jak dzwonek przy drzwiach zad wi cza ponownie.<br>- Dok d prowadzi tamto przej cie? - spyta nowoprzyby y m czyzna w kapturze. Kobieta obserwowa a go podej liwie. Nieporz dany podgl dacz to niebezpiecze stwo.  
>- Znasz t dziewczyn czy od tak zagl dasz mi tu przez szpary w zas onach? - spyta a staj c za lad .<br>- Znam - odpar po chwili.  
>Hellen nacisne e niewielki przycisk pod blatem.<p>

Fallen dosz a kamiennym korytarzem do pancernych drzwi przed kt rymi sta goryl.  
>- Ja do Krucjusza - powiedzia a brunetka. M czyzna zmierzy j wzrokiem po czym zrobi przej cie.<br>Znalaz a si w wielkim pomieszczeniu, omal e wielko ci hangaru. Mimo, e by o to pod ziemi , to teran by bardzo dobrze o wietlony. W odr nieniu od prowadz cego tu korytarza, by o tu kolorowo, schludnie, ekspluzywnie. Miejsce zupe nie nie pasowa o do b d cych tu ludzi, choc ci kryli si bardzo dobrze. Eleganckie suknie od znanych projektant w na r wni z poplamionymi dresami. Drogie wina na r wni ze zwyk ym wisky czy wod . Ludzie byli tu r zni, przedstawiali sob przeciwstawne grupy spo eczne, ale wszyscy byli miertelnie niebezpieczni. Ka dy wykwalifikowany w zab jstwach nie gorzej ni ona. Tu, w gildii zab jc w zbiera a si elita, najlepsi z najlepszych, mordercza mietanka.  
>Sporo gro nie b yszcz cych oczu odwr ci o si na Fallen gdy ta pokonywa a drog od wej cia do kompleksu kolistych sof.<br>- Krucjusz. - powiedzia a tak by mie pewno , e siedz cy tam w towarzystwie dwuch kobiet m czyzna us yszy j .  
>Rzeczywi cie, us ysza . Grzecznie przeprosi towarzysz ce mu panie i poprosi o chwil prywatno ci. Odesz y pos usznie, a on wsta rozk adaj c rado nie ramiona.<br>- Fallen, witaj w moich skromnych progach!  
>- Wolalabym od razu przej do rzecz - zgasi a jego zapa . M czyzna mia oko o trzydziestu paru lat, jasno blond w osy i morskie oczy. Ubrany by w bia y, rozpi ty garnitur pod kt rym widnia a jedwabna koszula w kolorze akwamarynu. Uni s d onie na znak, e rozumie. Wskaza sof . Fallen pocz tkowo podesz a do tego pomys u niech tnie, ale czuj c coraz bardziej doskieraj ce pieczenie podeszw st p usiad a. Blondyn r wnie usiad naprzeciwko niej.<br>- Napijesz si czego ? Kawa, herbata, wino? - spyta jakby byli na spotkaniu towarzyskim.  
>- Nie zamierzam zabawia tu tak d ugo - odpar a.<br>Krucjusz spowa nia i nachyli si .  
>- W porz dku. Wiesz czego chc . Pracujesz dla mnie i oddajesz 20%, lub grasz solo, nie wchodzisz mi w drog , ale 50% dochod w jest moje - m wi przyciszonym g osem.<br>- Lub pracuj solo, mam ci gdzie i wszystko po staremu - odpar a kobieta.  
>- Nie, taka opcja nie wchodzi w gr ... - u miechn si ironicznie na jej sarkazm.<br>- A kto powiedzia , e to ty ustalasz zasady?  
>- Rozejrzyj si . Tu tylko ja je ustalam.<br>- Nie jestem st d.  
>- Ma mi by przykro?<br>Ta gra s owna trwa aby jeszcze chwile i nie sko czy a dobrze, ale do Krucjusza podesz a rudow osa kobieta i szepn a mu cos do ucha. Jego oczy zab ysne y nowym zapa em do polenizacji.  
>- Powiedz mi, Fallen... wsp pracujesz ty mo e z kim ? - spyta z chytrym p u mieszkiem.<br>- Zale y jaki jest cel tego pytania - brunetka ju dawno nauczy a si , e jednoznaczne odpowiedzi nie daj szansy wycofania si , a droga ewakuacyjna jest zawsze po dana.  
>Blondyn skin g ow na kogo i do pomieszczenia w towarzystwie dwuch goryli zosta wprowadzony - lub, jak kto woli, wrzucony - m czyzna ze wie o rozwalonym czo em. Kilka os b zacze o szepta do swoich towarzyszy widz c, e by on pokryty futrem. Nikt jednak nie by sk onny do powa niejszyych dzia a . To ludzie o nerwach i sercach ze stali.<br>- Zapytam raz jeszcze. Przyjmiesz moje warunki czy wolisz patrze jak tw j demoniczny przyjaciel tonie we w asnej krwi? - w morskich oczach Krucjusza zdawa czai si sam szatan. Fallen czu a jak spoziera na ni z dna piekie .


	3. Rysa na szkle

Rozdzia II Rysa na szkle

- Zapytam raz jeszcze. Przyjmiesz moje warunki czy wolisz patrze jak tw j demoniczny przyjaciel tonie we w asnej krwi?  
>Kurt patrzy na m wi cego to blondw osego m czyzn . Obok niego by a Fallen. Gdy tylko si obr ci a jej oczy zal ni y silnym blaskiem; dezorientacja, l k, szok, ale szybko wr ci y do dostojnickiej powagi ze szczypt pogardy.<br>- Przyjaciel? - za mia a si gard owo wracaj c spojrzeniem do blondyna. - Je li s dzisz, e strasz c mnie co wsk rasz-  
>- A nie? - spyta nadal u miechni ty m czyzna.<br>- Krucjuszu, nie ze mn te manewry. Ledwo go znam. No owszem, pom g mi przy paru akcjach, ale sam wiesz jak to jest - brunetka usiad a spowrotem na sofie z kt rej zmuszona by a wsta eby zobaczy dok adnie co sie dzieje. Kurt pr bowa przetworzy to wszystko. Fallen gra a teraz po stronie ich, jego czy swojej w asnej?  
>- Czyli nie b dziesz miala nic przeciwko temu? - spyta tamten kiwaj c na kogo g ow . Nim Wagner zda sobie spraw o co chodzi o zosta silnie uderzony w splot s oneczny, a upad na kolana przez d u sz chwil nie mog c z apa powietrza. Chcia m c zapytac po co to wszystko, ale w tej chwili nie by w stanie wykrztusi z siebie s owa.<br>Nie widzia co teraz robi a Fallen, nie by te bliski domy lenia si . Przez chwil by a cisza. Chcia wsta , ale gdy spr bowa si poruszy dwie pary silnych r k z apa y go za ramiona i nadgarstki ca kowicie unieruchamiaj c.  
>- S dzi am, e jeste ponad to - spokojny, znany mu damski g os dochodzi stamt d, gdzie ostatnio. Ale czu w nim co jeszcze... praktycznie nies yszalne drzenie.<br>- Wszystko ponad wszystkim, jeste tam gdzie dojdziesz, tam gdzie upadniesz.  
>- S dzi am, e jeste hierarhist .<br>- Tak, ale ty nie.  
>Kurt poczu silne uderzenie w ty g owy. Przez chwil mia mroczki przed oczami.<br>- Krucjusz! - teraz g os, cho podniesiony, wydawa si daleki i jakby przepuszczonyt przez b ben pralki.  
>- No co? Pono jest ci oboj tny.<br>Cios w rzebra.  
>- Co ci po tym?<br>Szarpni cie.  
>- Przekonam si .<br>Brzuch.  
>G owa.<br>Ciemno .

Tego wieczora poczucie winy b dzie ko ysank Fallen. Tej nocy przyjemne wspomnienia b d jej koszmarami. Tego poranka znowu stanie do walki z przesz o ci , kt r przegra a.

Kurt obudzi si ca y obola y. Nie za bardzo zdawa sobie spraw gdzie jest ani jak si tu znalaz . Ostatnie co pami ta to pi wycelowana w jego twarz, potem by a ju tylko pustka. Z apa si za bol ca g ow i poczu pod palcami banda . Czuj c ucisk na ebrach pow drowa r k r wnie tam i napotka kolejny opatrunek. W ko cu usiad . By w mieszkaniu Fallen, ale tym razem nie na sofie, a ku. Rozejrza si , kobieta lerza a na sofie zwini ta przy jednym z pod okietnik w. Przez sen ju nie roztacza a dooko a siebie aury ozi b o ci. Nawet je li zaraz po obudzeniu ma znowu sta sie oboj tna, to teraz, przez chwil , jej twarz odzyska a dawny wyraz.  
>Jeszcze dzisiaj rano Kurt sk onny by wyjecha , tak jak sobie tego yczy a brunetka, ale teraz ca a sytuacja sta a si pytaniem na kt re czu , e musi pozna odpowied . Ale p ki co da jej si wyspa , pozatym jeszcze w Instytucie nauczy si , e obudzenie jej i nieoberwanie przy tym czym co mia aby akurat pod rek graniczy z cudem.<br>R wnie trudne by o wstanie z pokiereszowanymi ebrami. To jak chodzenie po roz arzonych w glach wersja 'hard'. Potem chodzenie to ju by o p biedy.

Fallen obudzi a si z potworn migren . Niezale nie jak zm czona by a wczoraj i tak nie mog a zasn , a teraz odczuwa a tego skutki. W normalnej sytuacji nie pija a kawy, ale teraz nic innego jej si nie marzy o. No, mo e poza jeszcze godzink snu... Najpierw s dzi a, e to tylko jej wyobra nia, ale w pomieszczeniu rzeczywi cie czu by o zapach kawy.  
>Zobaczy a dwa paruj ce kubki na stoliku, a za nimi Kurta odstawiaj cego czajnik. W jej gardle uformowa o si warkni cie, ale nagle jej wzrok zatrzyma sie na bandarzach m czyzny. Uczucie, e zachowala si jak zimna wredota zd awi o ten d wi k. Usiad a i od razu dosta a u miech. Wsta a by zaraz znowu spocz na krze le z podwini tymi pod siebie nogami i wzi a do r k ciep y nap j.<br>- Dzi ki - powiedzia a t umionym g osem.  
>- Ja r wnie dzi kuj .<br>Brunetka podnios a wzrok i unios a brew.  
>- Za opatrzenie - u miechn si m czyzna.<br>- Gdyby za mna nie polaz nie by oby co opatrywa - warkn a.  
>Nast pi a kr tka pauza.<br>- Co tam si w a ciwie sta o? Ten facet, Krucjusz, kim on jest? - spyta w ko cu Nightcrawler.  
>- S dzi, e mo e mie wiat w gar ci, bo jego ojciec by najlepszym p atnym zab jc jaki st pa po tym wiecie. Dzi ki temu ma pieni dze, kontakty, ochron , a przede wszystkim szacunek... chocia mo e to ten strach jaki wzb dza w ludziach. Krucjusz to nie jest jego prawdziwe imi i w a ciwie nikt nnie wie jak brzmi ono naprawd . Kaza si tak nazywa ze wzgl du na prowadzone krucjaty. W skr cie, dupek, kt ry chce w adzy - powiedzia a po czym upi a yk kawy. - Wczoraj chcia u y ci jako karty przetargowej. Ciesz si , e w og le yjesz.<br>M czyzna westchn jakby si tego spodziewa .  
>- Ok, a teraz powiedz mi dlaczego od tak wyjecha a z Instytutu i zerwa a wszystkie kontakty.<br>Fallen w jaki spos b obawia a si tego pytania. Potrafi a opowiada o Krucjuszu jak o pogodzie, ale na ten temat chcia aby m c zamilkn . By mo e po prostu odwyk a od rozm w nie b d cych czysto techniczn wymian zda .  
>- Za du o by chcia wiedzie naraz - wsta a i z szuflady szafki nocnej wyj a holoprojektor. Po o y a go na rodku stolika. - Dzia a. Teraz ju chyba nic ci tu nie trzyma.<br>- Rozumiem, e desperacko starsz si mnie pozby .  
>- Nigdy nie pr bowa am tego ukry .<br>- Zauwa y em - mrukn . Ta sytuacja zaczyna a go wkurza , a ju na pewno m czy . Czu si przyt oczony wszystkimi pytaniami na kt re nie dosta odpowiedzi.  
>Nie zdaj c sobie z tego za bardzo sprawy wpatrywa si w stolik jakby to jego blat by wszystkiemu winien. Fallen zauwa y a to i widzia a jakie zamieszanie mia o teraz miejsce w jego g owie. Zawsze umia a wyczyta z jego spojrzenia co w danej chwili czuje, najwyra niej osiem lat nie wystarczy o by by a w stanie na to zoboj tnie . Zaledwie pare sekund odgadywania jego my li wystarczylo by z ama a si , zmi k a, zat skni a do tego co by o i mocniej ni kiedykolwiek oczu a e to ona to zaprzepa ci a.<br>Opad a na krzes o czuj c nag s abo w mi niach. Westchn a g boko, ale jej oddech by urywany. Nagle ca a t sknota, poczucie winy i al wzbi y si w niej w wielk fal poch aniaj c to co piel gnowa a w sobie od lat - pragnienie samotno ci i izolacji.  
>- Naprawd mam ci powiedzie ? - w jej g osie by cie niepewno ci. Kurt nic nie m wi c przeni s na ni wzrok, oczekiwa .<br>Brunetka westchn a po raz kolejny.  
>- Zaraz po tym jak wyjecha e pad am ofiar szanta u. Kto maj cy w gar ci ca y Instytut za da ode mnie czego , czego nie mog abym mu da . Mo e i akcja z jego strony zako czy a si niepowodzeniem, ale ja powa nie ba am si , e taka sytuacja mo e si powt rzy i nast pnym razem nie wyjde z tego zwyci sko.<br>Kurt zmarszczy brwi jakby pr bowa przetrawi us yszane przed chwil s owa.  
>- Czyli to nie by a ucieczka, a pr ba ochrony... - powiedzia cicho. Czu si troch podle, e dotychczas si tego nie domysli . Owszem, przysz o mu to do g owy i to nie raz, ale powinno by nie ulotn koncepcj a pewnym stwierdzeniem, e tak by o i kropka.<br>- Tak. I przykro mi, e w to zw tpi e - brunetka osun a si na oparcie krzes a krzy uj c ramiona i patrz c gdzie w pod og obok. Nie by o to ju jednak spojrzenie pe ne ch odnej oboj tno ci czy irytacji, a duszonej urazy... do samej siebie. Nightcrawler nie potrafi tego wyja ni , po prostu wiedzia , e tak jest. Mo e to do wiadczenie, mo e zwyk a intuicja, ale tak by o.  
>- A teraz? - spyta . Kobieta przenios a na niego wzrok pytaj co. - Teraz mo esz zacz c wszystko od nowa, tak jak b dziesz tego chcie .<br>Fallen za mia a si gard owo.  
>- eby to by o takie proste.<br>- Ale czy nie warto spr bowa ?  
>Brunetka popatrzy a w okno, rozwa a a te s owa. Przez parena cie sekund panowa a niezm cona cisza.<br>- Nie podejm takiego ryzyka - stwierdzi a wreszcie wstaj c. Wstawi a ju pusty kubek po kawie do zlewu i od razu zaj a sie jego p ukaniem.  
>Kurt miej c si poszed za ni i opar sie o blat obok krzy uj c r ce.<br>- Czy ja dobrze s ysz ? TY nie chcesz podj RYZYKA? Fallen zakr ci a kurki.  
>- Nie gdy w gr wchodzi bezpiecze stwo moich bliskich - zacisn a d o na brzegu zlewu.<br>U miech na twarzy Nightcrawlera zamar . Po prostu stali na wprost siebie bez ruchu, ale by a to cicha wojna. Wojna o to co by o, jest, b dzie i mog o by . Sp r, gdzie obie strony maj swoje racje i swoje s abe punkty. Walka skrajnie r nych pogl d w i bli niaczo podobnych intencji.  
>- Jak dla mnie zaryzykuj - powiedzia w ko cu m czyzna.<br>- Gildia ma ju pewnie twoje dane. W sz i w ko cu odkryj , e nadajesz si do szanta u - jej powieki nawet nie drgn y.  
>- A nadaj ? - spyta z p u mieszkiem typowym dla artownisia.<br>- Zmieniasz temat - wydawa o mu si , e na u amek sekundy uciek a wzrokiem. Rysa na twardej powierzchni, p knicie w tafli szk a pozwalaj ce je roztrzaska .  
>- Nadaj ? - powt rzy .<br>- Musisz wyjecha . Zreszt ja te - zignorowa a pytanie.  
>- To mo e razem? - rzuci .<br>- Czy ja co m wi am niewyra nie?  
>Szybka wymiana zda przerodzi a si w niekomfortow cisz .<br>- Nadal chcesz zabija ?  
>To s owo by o jak uk ucie ig y, ale Wagner za p no zda sobie z tego spraw . Ch tnie cofn by je i zast pi innym, mniej dosadnym synoninem.<br>- To nie jest co , co mo na rzuci - odpar a po chwili brunetka. Jej g os by przyciszony i pobrzmiewa w nim rodzaj smutku. - Zwyczajnie si nie da.  
>- Nie pytam czy si da. Pytam czy chcesz to dalej robi .<br>Fallen zagryz a warg . Stan a przed trudn decyzj . To co odpowie zdecyduje o jej przysz o ci. Je li powie "tak" Kurt wyjedzie i by mo e ju nigdy go nie zobaczy. Tego chcia a, by oby tak bezpieczniej, jednak teraz i tak Gildia pewnie mia a go na muszce, a, cho z westchnieniem, musia a przed sam sob przyzna , e nie chcia a go straci . Nie po raz kolejny.  
>Je li powie "nie", powie prawd , zatrzyma go przy sobie, a ryzyko nie b dzie wiele wi ksze, ba, mo e nawet mniejsze.<br>Wacha a si do tego stopnia, e u cisk na brzegu zlewu zel a i wstrz sa y ni nieprzyjemne dreszcze sprawiaj c, e obj a sam siebie ramionami jakby by o jej zimno.  
>Nie wiedzia a ile czasu ju tak stali, ale czu a, e chocia by trwa o to wieczno c to i tak nie wykrzesa z siebie odpowiedzi.<br>Kurt po o y d on na jej ramieniu tym samym natychmiast przeganiaj c nieobecny wyraz twarzy.  
>- Zastan w si nad tym dobrze i daj mi odpowied gdy b dziesz pewna, e taka a nie inna jest w a ciwa - powiedzia agodnie. Brunetka zawacha a si , ale skin a g ow .<br>Nightcrawler chwyci nadal lerz cy na stole zegarek oraz wisz c na wieszaku bluz .  
>- Co ty robisz? - spyta a kobieta.<br>- Pr buj zdoby pewno , e podejmiesz w a ciw decyzj - wyci gn do niej r k zach caj co. - Chod .  
>- Co ty planujesz? - brunetka unios a brew.<br>- Chod to sie przekonasz - nie czekaj c na zgod z apa i poci gn j w stron drzwi.  
>- Agr, Kurt!<br>Zatrzyma si i odwr ci . U miech na jego twarzy poszerza .  
>- Co? - Po raz pierwszy od o miu lat zwr ci a si do mnie po imieniu.<br>Fallen otworzy a usta eby zaprzeczy , ale po szybkim przeskanowaniu ostatnich trzech dni zrozumiala, e mia racj .  
>Zanim si obejrza a by a ju na chodniku. R ce wetkn a w kieszenie manifestuj c swoje naburmuszenie.<br>- Gdzie w a ciwie idziemy? - spyta a, ale w jej g osie nie by o s ycha ju tego obra enia. By a jak mysz w szponach soko a, kt ra pogodzi a si ju ze swoj niechybn zg b .  
>- Na jarmark - odpar m czyzna jakby nigdy nic.<br>Fallen zamr ga a kilka razy podnosz c g ow .  
>- Gdzie?<br>- Na jarmark - powt rzy . - Jak wczoraj ci " ledzi em" widzialem trwaj ce przygotowania.  
>- Zapytam raz jeszcze; gdzie?<br>Kurt za mia si .  
>- To takie miejsce, gdzie wygrywa si mi ki wielko ci cz owieka lub je dzi na Roller Coasterze do utraty przytomno ci... b d wn trzno ci - wyja ni udaj c, e nie zrozumia zamys u pytania.<br>- Z tymi mi kami to chyba nie na serio? - skrzywi a si kobieta.  
>- Oczywi cie, e na serio. Gdyby takiego mia a u y aby go jako manekina treningowego i wiczy a wypr wanie pluszowych flak w - powiedzia ze mierteln powag spogl daj c jedynie kontem oka na swoja towarzyszk , kt ra spowrotem wgapi a sie w chodnik mamrocz c co pod nosem, ale nie zaprzeczaj c, co go rozbawi o.<br>S ysz c miech Kurta Fallen ze zdumnieniem stwierdzi a, e sama r wnie si u miechn a pod nosem. Gdy tylko dotar o to do niej natychmiast zdusi a to w sobie. To nie czas na zabaw . Wkr tce b d mieli na karku wi kszo op acalnych zab jc w z Colorado, nie w g owie jej zabawa.  
>- Nie by am na jarmarku od czasu liceum - powiedzia a w ko cu.<br>Nightcrawler spojrzal na nia z min , kt rej znaczenia nie zdo a a odgadn .  
>- M wisz o imprezie charytatywnej na rzecz sieroci ca? - ton g osu by r wnie nieodgadniony co wzrok.<br>Fallen skin a g ow . Pami ta a, e by a tam w a nie z nim, nieca y tydzie po swoim przybyciu do Instytutu. Poszli tam w a ciwie impulsywnie, ale dobrze to zaowocowa o, bo przekonali si , e dobrze im si sp dza czas w swoim towarzystwie i od tamtego czasu stopniowo budowali mi dzy sob most zaufania.  
>"Nie gadaj jak w jakim wierszu" zganila si za te my li. "A mo e specjalnie wybra to miejsce?" pomy la a nagle uderzona t teori . "Stara si zacz wszystko od pocz tku..."<br>Kurt u miechn si jakby doskonale wiedzia o czym my li brunetka.  
>Fallen przyzwyczajona do prowadzenia nocnego trybu ycia nie potrafi a odnale si w zaludnionym wiecie kolorowych papilot w i miechu. Mo e nie by o a tak t oczno jak na ulicach Tokio, ale dostatecznie by poczu si nieswojo. Wszechobecny, radosny gwar przyprawia j o migren . Wagner mimo jej dezaprobaty kupi popcorn, kt ry w ko cu i ona zacz a skuba tylko po to by zaj r ce powstrzymuj c si tym samym od spe nienia powracaj cej jak bumerang ch ci rozdarcia na strz py gard a ktorego z wydzieraj cych sie dzieciak w.<br>Metod pr b i b d w Kurtowi uda o si zaci gn Fallen na diabelski m yn, ale do tego czasu zd y o zacz si ciemnia . S o ce wisia o tu nad horyzontem nadaj c niebu kolor wie ej krwi. Przez chwil patrzy a na widok, ale potem przenios a wzrok na towarzysza. Sta przy oknie metr przed ni . Nie potrafi a d u ej ignorowa jego stara o przywr cenie dawnego porz dku, ale nie by a w stanie sta si im przychylna. Przyjmuj c czysto teoretycznie, e nie chcia aby d u ej siedzie w zawodzie assassina, i tak nie za atwi oby to sprawy jak dotkni cie czarodziejskiej r d ki. I tak mia aby na ogonie Gildi oraz innych, kt rzy ch tnie po asiliby si na jej odci t g ow . Nie wiedzia a na ile wiadom tego niebezpiecze stwa by sam Kurt, ale, nawet gdyby by jego ca kiem wiadom, nie zrezygnowa by i dobrze o tym wiedza a. Mo e to przejaw geniuszu, mo e odwagi, a mo e zwyk ej g upoty, ale jednocze nie wypieraj c si tego, gdzie g boko wiedzia a, e gdyby zamienieli sie rolami, zrobi aby to samo.  
>Razem z t my l przysz o ciep o w sercu. Nie gniewne ciep o. Szcz liwe ciep o.<br>M czyzna obr ci si i u miechn do niej. Odpowiedzia a s abym u miechem, ale najwyra niej usatysfakcjonowao go to. Mia a wra enie, e szybciej ni ona sama odgad prawdziwe intencje jej aroganckiego zachowania i w a nie dlatego nie odpuszcza .  
>Poczu a jakby kto kopn j w o dek. Je li dla niej przyj cie pozy zimnej wredoty by o tak bolesne, to jak musia czu sie on, do wiadczaj c tego na sobie?<br>Powinna by a pogodzi sie z tym lata temu, nie umie go nienawidzi . Niezale nie jak dziwn min musia a miec gdy jej pod wiadomo to stwierdzi a, nie umia a te go nie kocha .  
>Skuli a si w sobie przyjmuj c na fotelu pozycje omal e embrionaln .<br>"Ta sytuacja jest gorzej ni beznadziejna."  
>Szukaj c zaczepienia dla oka wyjrza a na d , na jarmark. Dojrza a m czyzn w czarnych ciuchach rozgl daj cego si dooko a. Zmr y a oczy by mu si bli ej przyjrze . Kojarzy a go sk d . Kilkana cie metr w dalej by inny, pocz tkowo wygl daj cy na niegro nego w a ciciela stoiska gdzie strzela o sie do celu, ale teraz z wysoko ci by a w stanie dojrze , e wyposa ony jest w nadajnik, do kt rego stoj c ty em do klijent w co m wi , potem wraca do skanowania wzrokiem obecnych.<br>- Cholera - sapn a. - Znale li nas. 


	4. Rozejm

Rozdzia III Rozejm

- Cholera - sapn a. - Znale li nas.  
>- Kto? - Kurt podszed do okna z kt rego wygl da a.<br>- Oprychy Krucjusza tu s - warkn a. Nie ulega o w tpliwo ci kogo szukaj . - Zmywamy si - wsta a. - Mo esz nas teleportowa do mojego mieszkania?  
>Pokr ci g ow .<br>- To do niewygodne, ale obecnie nie jestem w stanie przeni si w miejsce, kt rego nie widz . Znaczy... niby mog , ale po ostatniej pr bie wyl dowa em w pi czce.  
>Fallen zatoczy a k ko po kabinie obmy laj c nowy plan dzia ania, po czym ponownie przylgn a do szyby.<br>- Tam, zielona budka, obok jest kilka drzew - wskaza a. Kurt spojrza w to miejsce. - Tam mo esz?  
>- Jasne - z apa brunetk za rami i w trzy sekundy p niej stali za jednym z owych drzew.<br>Kobieta wci gn a do p uc powietrze odzwyczajona od przemieszczania si w ten spos b. Najwyra niej jednak od czasu pierwszej takiej "przeja d ki" jej organizm uodporni si , bo tym razem nie powita y jej mroczki przed oczami.  
>Przylgn a do drzewa gestem nakazuj c to samo Nightcrawlerowi.<br>Siarka dra nila jej nozdrza, jednak szybko s ab a zast powana wie ym powiewem wiatru. Jezu, od jak dawna ten zapach czu a tylko przy wystrza ach broni palnej...  
>"Fallen, skup si " zgani a si w my lach. Wypatrzy a kobiet w czarnym, damskim garniturze, kt ra ze zniecierpliwieniem wypatrywa a kogo z t umu. Brunetka ruchem d oni da a Kurtwoi zna , e sama to za atwi, po czym podesz a do niej.<br>- Szukasz kogo ?  
>Z j kiem szoku czarnow osa obr ci a si . Przera enie w jej oczach wygl da o na prawdziwe.<br>"Amatorka" pomy la a. "Krucjiusz pewnie przyj j eby mie kolejn adn zabawk ."  
>Najprostrzym, a jednocze nie najdyskretniejszym sposobem wygi a jej palec jednocze nie uciskaj c wewn trzn stron d oni. Azjatka j kn a z b lu.<br>- P jdziesz ze mn - sykn a Fallen.  
>Kobieta energicznie pokiwa a g ow .<br>Posz y do krzak w z kt rych przedtem wysz a.  
>- Pracujesz dla Niego? - spyta a od razu br zowooka.<br>- Kogo? - spytala przera ona.  
>Fallen zw tpi a.<br>- Krucjusza - naprowadzi a.  
>J k b lu przerodzi si w szyderczy miech.<br>- Oczywi cie.  
>Czarnow osa mia a sie jeszcze dono niej. Nagle jej paznokcie przerodzi y si w d ugie a'la tipsy zdolne przeszy na wylot umi nionego, doros ego m czyzn . Jeden z "no y" przedar si przez d o Fallen powoduj c kr tki j k.<br>- Deathstrike - j kn a Fallen. Nie spotka a jej osobi cie a do dzi , ale s ysza a o tej wynios ej zab jczyni. Owe paznokcie sztylety pokryte adamantem stanowi y bro mog c konkurowa ze szponami Wolverine'a.  
>- Fallen - odpar a, jakby mia y na celu przedstawienie si nawzajem. Z p on c w oczach satysfakcj wpatrzywa a si w sp ywaj c po d oni przeciwniczki krew. Brunetka spr bowa a sie wyrwa , ale natychmiast poczu a silny u cisk na gardle. Azjatka zdawa a si nic sobie nie robi z tych pr b i zaciskaj c mocno d o na szyi potencjalnej ofiary westchn a. - Szef nie ucieszy si jak przynios ci w cz ciach. Z drugiej strony mog oby mi si co ... wymsn - przy o y a palec do skroni kobiety. Wystarczy o wysun spon, a jego koniec wystawa by z drugiej strony.<br>- Zostaw j ! - wrzaskowi towarzyszy przelatuj cy tu ko o g owy n , kt ry nast pnie wbi si w konar najbli szego drzewa. Deathstrike natychmiast podnios a wzrok. Najpierw by a zaskoczona, ale szybko dotar o do niej co si tu rozgrywa.  
>- Ah, ty to pewnie ten jej eks - stwierdzi a ze znudzeniem. - D ugo tutaj sterczysz? Nie zauwa y am ci ...<br>M czyzna mocniej zacisn d onie na kolejnych z posiadanych tasak w. Jej podej cie jestem-tu-bo-musz by o conajmniej nie na miejscu.  
>Fallen z unieruchomion r k b d c podduszana nie by a w stanie zbyt wiele wsk ra .<br>Kurt za to nie zamierza marnowa czasu. Wykorzystuj c element zaskoczenia teleportowa si tu za napastniczk i przy o yl zimne ostrze do jej szyi.  
>- Pu cisz j , to ja puszcz ciebie - warkn .<br>Najwyra niej zadzia a o, bo powoli Deathstrike pu ci a Fallen. Nightcrawler u miechn si i zanim brunetka zd y a zaczerpn oddech znikn razem z Azjatk .  
>Ponownie pojawili si na dachu jednej z kabin diabelskiego m ynu. Tu jednak to czarnow osa mia a na szyi u cisk, a jej nogi zwisaa y poza kraw d dachu.<br>- Odpowiadaj na moje pytania to ci nie upuszcz . Ilu ludzi Krucjusza jest na jarmarku? - zarz da Kurt.  
>- Wal si - sykn a w odpowiedzi kobieta.<br>- Jest tu dobrych 60 metr w wysoko ci, w tpi czy chcesz spa , zapytam wi c jeszcze raz; Ilu ludzi Krucjusz za nami wys a ?  
>Nie zamierza a od tak sie podda . Zamaszystym ruchem wycelowa a wysuni tymi szponami w oczy m czyzny, ale zatrzyma a je cal przed nimi.<br>- Co ci to da? - spyta Nightcrawler. - W najlepszym wypadku oboje umrzemy, a tak to udamy, e tej rozmowy nie by o. To, ilu jeszcze ludzi tu jest?  
>- ...Trzech - powiedzia a w ko cu.<br>- Gdzie?  
>- Jeden przy stoisku z nagrodami, dwuch w terenie.<br>- Co kazano wam zrobi ? - gdy Deathstrike zacz a wsp pracowa poczu si pewniej.  
>- Pojma , w razie oporu zabi .<br>Kurt wzdrygn si . Azjatka poczu a to i u miechn a si mimo b lu.  
>- Nie uciekniecie. Krucjusz was dorwie pr dzej czy-<br>Bamf.  
>Byli na brzegu drugiej strony poka nego jeziora. Zostawiaj c Deathstrike Nightcrawler wsta .<br>Bamf. Zosta a sama. Przez krotk chwil dysza a ci ko, a potem chwyci a niewielki nadajnik z kieszeni.  
>- Jest z ni teleportator - zakomunikowa a.<p>

Kurt wr ci kolejno spowrotem w okolice m ynu, a potem w drzewa, gdzie nadal oczekiwa a brunetka. Nie m g teleportowa si bezpo rednio do niej, poniewa z drugiego brzegu miejsce to nie by o widoczne go ym okiem. Fallen na urywek sekundy obr ci a si na niego, ale szybko wr ci a do patrzenia na otoczenie. - Jeden przy stoisku, a jeden szw da si w okolicy popcornu. To bez w tpienia jedni z nich, s zbyt skupieni jak na cywili - sprawozda a.  
>- O ile Deathstrike m wi a prawd , powinien by jeszcze jeden.<br>Br zowooka znowu obr ci a g ow .  
>- Co ty jej zrobi ? - spyta a z zaciekawieniem.<br>- Szybko tu nie dotrze. Z a wiadomo jest taka, e ta ca a Gildia nie ma ochoty bawi si w kotka i myszk i nie zawachaj si szybko nas sprz tn .  
>Pu ci a to mimo uszu.<br>- A sk d mia e bro ?  
>- Powiedzmy, e facet ze stoiska z rybami si nie ucieszy.<br>Za odwr con g ow kobiety pow drowa a reszta cia a. Po o y a r ce na biodrach i unios a brew podej liwie.  
>- Dlaczego w og le wpad e na my l, e si przydadz ?<br>Kurt u miechn si k cikiem ust.  
>- Przyznaj, e kobieta bez broni wys ana przez kogo pokroju Krucjusza jest do podejrzana i musi mie jakie asy w r kawach.<br>Nie mog a zaprzeczy . Rzuci a okiem na 'cele', po czym znowu skierowa a si do Nightcrawlera.  
>- Je li mamy nie da sie poszatkowa to musimy zacz wsp pracowa , albo nie ujrzymy poranka - wyci gn a r k jakby mia to by zak ad. - Jak sprzed laty - doda a agodniej. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy skanowa y wyci gni t d o i wyraz twarzy Fallen, po czym akceptuj c rozejm u cisn r k .<p>

Jonny nie chcia mie dzieci. O nie, co to to nie, nie on. mierdz ce, rozdarte b karty by y w jego oczach ma ymi szpiegami szatana, kt re w wolnym czasie zajmowa y si doprowadzaniem porz dnych ludzi na skraj szale stwa. O nie, nie chcia mie dzieci bardziej ni nie chcia je broku w, a ju na pewno nie chcia z nimi pracowa .  
>Gdyby nie obiecana nagroda na pewno wzi by jedn z dubelt wek z jego stoiska i rozwali te stwory kr c ce sie dooko a, ale Krucjusz kaza gra , wi c Jonny gra . U miecha si i podawa wygrane nagrody, ale, oh, jak bardzo mu by o to nie w smak.<br>Czeka a w ko cu zacznie si co dzia . Szuka niecierpliwie wzrokiem obiektu jaki wyznaczy mu szef. Obiektu - tak widzia kobiet , kt r mia pochwyci - nie jako cz owieka a rzecz. Godzin temu mign a mu przed oczami co od razu zg osi , ale Mark kaza mu zosta tam, gdzie jest i twierdzi , e si z ni rozprawi. Ale wymkn a si temu idiocie. A przecie mogli zostawi to Jonnemu, on by sobie poradzi .  
>- Jest z ni teleportator - us ysza w s uchawce wsadzonej do ucha. Zatar r ce apczywie. Czyli Obiekt nadal tu jest i na dodatek jest z nim kto jeszcze. Kto , komu r wnie ch tnie co jej poka e na co go sta . To b dzie wprost idealny spos b na odreagowanie po tym czasie zmarnowanym na bycie mi ym dla Szpieg w Szatana obl aj cych jego stoisko.<br>Nawiasem m wi c, dlaczego akurat on ma sta na tym stoisku? Czy Mark albo Gerd, lub chcia nawet Deathstrike nie nadali by si r wnie dobrze? Krucjusz twierdzi, e Jonny musi nauczy si panowa nad sob , a praca przy dzieciach jest ku temu wspania sposobno ci . Ale przecie on doskonale panuje nad sob ! Pos dzanie go o kruche nerwy to absurd-  
>Kto zapuka w tylne wej cie stoiska. M czyzna podejrzewa , e jest to kto z pozosta ych, ale gdy otworzy drzwi i wyjrza przez szpar zobaczy ciemnow os kobiet opieraj c si plecami o cian stoiska. Mimo, e ostatnie promienie s o ca odesz y ju dawno od razu rozpozna w niej Obiekt. Zacisn d o na kolbie dubelt wki kt r trzyma przy pracy na tym stoisku. Szpiedzy Szatana wo a y go by zagra o g wn nagrod - wielkiego misia - ale nie obchodzi o go to.<br>Obiekt pewnie s dzi, e jest on na tyle g upi by da si wyci gn , e jego uwaga skupi si na kobiecie, a tym czasem Drugi Obiekt zaatakuje go od ty u og uszaj c lub przebijaj c serce, ale przecie to by o takie oczywiste...  
>Za mia si na ich naiwno .<br>Pierwsze co zrobi to otworzy drzwi z takim rozmachem, e ewentualnie stoj ca za nimi osoba oberwa aby w nos dostatecznie mocno by zapomnie o ca ym bo ym wiecie i pogr y si w b lu, jednak drzwi odbi y si z g o nym echem od drewnianej ciany. R wnie wyskoczenie w tamto miejsce z broni nie pomog o, bo okaza o si , e Drugi Obiekt wcale nie czeka tam na niego z no em.  
>Troch zaskoczony tym faktem obr ci si spowrotem do kobiety. Nadal sta a nieruchomo oparta o cian , emanowa a spokojem, co napawa o go groz . Podnios a g ow i jej br zowe oczy spotka y si z szarymi oczami Jonnego. U miechn a si .<br>I wtedy pojawi si Drugi Obiekt. Nie z ty u ani nawet z boku, nie teleportuj c si jak to podej ewa m czyzna, a z g ry. Najwyra niej ca y czas oczekiwa na dachu by w najmnej spodziewanym momencie zaatakowa .  
>Jonny poczu jak dubelt wka zostaje wyrwana mu z d oni, a zaraz po tym co owija sie woko o jego szyi. By w stanie p j w zak ad o swoj obiecan przez Krucjusza nagrod , e nie by y to d onie. Rozkoncentrowany spu ci z oczu Obiekt czego po a owa gdy kontem oka zobaczy zbli aj c si w zawrotnej szybkosci do jego twarzy grub podeszw jej buta.<p>

- Argh, musia a ? - spyta z niesmakiem Kurt i z jeszcze wi kszym niesmakiem zsun ogon z szyi martwego m czyzny.  
>- Nale a o mu si - wzrokiem krytyka patrzy a na g ow utwierdzon na z amanym jej kopni ciem karku.<br>- Bo by zab jc ? - za mia si , cho nadal by a w tym szczypta odrazy i sarkazmu. - Jeste ostatni osob , kt ra mo e to powiedzie .  
>- John 'Jonny' Hosem mordowa g wnie ma e dzieci i kobiety w ci y. Nie por wnuj mie do takich mieci - warkn a ugry liwie wymijaj c Nightcrawlera.<br>Kurt jeszcze raz spojrza na lerz cego na spowitej cieniami ziemi m czyzn . Widok wyba uszonych oczu i krwi sp ywaj cej z ust i nosa nadal przyprawia go o dreszcz, ale jako przesta o mu by al m czyzny samego w sobie. Szed za Fallen a ta gestem d oni nie da a mu zna , e znalaz a kolejn osob 'do kasacji'. Kolejnym gestem poinformowa a, e tego za atwi z odleg o ci, a potem Kurt ma ich st d zabra .  
>Ten system znak w i ruch w opracowali specjalnie by atwiej porozumiewa si na treningach gdy nie da o si u y s w, co okaza o sie p niej przydatne r wnie w terenie gdy b d c np. w du ym t umie nie ci ga na siebie uwagi przechodni w czy przeciwnik w.<br>B d c na odleg o ci czterech metr w Fallen mimo s abego o wietlenia by a w stanie stwierdzi sk d zna tego faceta. Musia mign jej przed oczami w Gildii, bo nie umia a przypisa mu imienia czy czyn w. Nie spuszczaj c go z oczu wzi a nadal trzyman przez Kurta dubelt wk po czym zacz a celowa . Wiedzia a, e to kiepska bro i jedyny spos b aby ni zabi to przestrzeli si oczodo em do m zgu, tak wi c strza oddany musia by idealnie.  
>Poczeka a a stanie pod odpowiednim kontem i wystrzeli a. Bingo, m czyzna pad na ziemi . Abstrakcyjne wydawa o si to jak atwo im wszystko idzie.<p>

Gerd widz c poruszenie w r d ludzi natychmiast domy li si , e musia o doj do starcia mi dzy Fallen a kim z jego ekipy. Przeszed mi dzy lud mi i zobaczy lerz cego na ziemi Matta kt remu z oczodo u wyp ywa a krew. Taki a nie inny spos b postrza u oznacza , e u yto broni o niewielkiej sile przebicia, na przyk ad takiej jak posiada przy sobie Jonny, co z kolei jednoznacznie m wi o, e on r wnie nie yje.  
>Brunet wsadzi r k w kiesze sportowej bluzy i zacisn d o na pistolecie w o onym za pasek spodni. M g swobodnie w ka dej chwyli wyci gn go dziur w kieszeni. Z drugiej strony czeka na niego wys wany n ostrzony jeszcze przed wyj ciem z domu.<br>Ciemno nie przeszkadza a mu, nie musia rozgl da si by czu , e go obserwuj . Satysfakcjonowa o go to. Szczerze m wi c liczy na jak dobr walk z du ilo ci krwi w roli g wnej. Je li zdaj sobi spraw , e przyszed tu po nich - a na pewno zdaj - to b d tylko czeka na odpowiedni okazj eby go dorwa . Nie chcia czeka ani chwili d u ej, skr ci poza teren jarmarku i wszed w ciemny park nieska ony wiat em lampion w. Mrok sprawia , e Gerd czu dreszcz podniecenia. Zdany by g wnie na zmys s uchu co mu wzgl dnie odpowiada o.  
>W ko cu ujawni a swoj obecno . Niewyra nie widzia jej sylwetk rysuj c si jako ciemniejsza plama na tle nocy. Podchodzi la do niego w d oniach trzymaj c tasaki kuchenne. Spojrza za siebie. Para z otych oczu i b ysk kolejnych tasak w wskazywa y jej towarzysza. Gerd za mia si .<br>- Jakie to s odkie. "Jestem otoczony i mam prawo zachowa milczenie", co? Haha.  
>Fallen pchn la go r czk no a pod drzewo, gdzie jego ostrzem wycelowa a mu mi dzy oczy.<br>- Nie, nie masz - powiedzia a.  
>Nie opiera si , nawet nie pr bowa walczy . By zbyt pewny swoich umiej tno ci, tego, e wyjdzie z tej sytuacji bez szwanku. Pozatym danie przeciwnikowi chwilowego poczucia przewagi bawi o go, a jednocze nie sprawia o, e czujno 'celu' spada a.<br>- Rozumiem, e chcia aby zada kilka pyta - u miechn si .  
>Woln rek uderzy a go w rzebra powoduj c kr tki bezdech.<br>- Lepiej uwa aj, bo nie lubi takich fauszywych cwaniaczk w jak ty - sykn a. Kurt sta kawa ek za ni obserwuj c w gotowo ci do natychmiastowej interwencji. Drobna, niska brunetka gro ca tasakiem do ryb o g ow wy szemu i dobrze zbudowanemu m czyznie w ka dym innym przypadku wyda aby mu si zabawna, ale teraz nie widzia w tym krzty humoru. Czu wr cz co na rodzaj wy utu przez to, e zdawa sobie spraw , i jest ona jak najbardziej zdolna wepchn t improwizowan bro w czo o m czyzny. R wnie nieprzyjemna by a wiadomo , e w jaki pokr cony spos b wsp pracuje w a nie z p atn zab jczyni .  
>- Nic ci nie powiem - Gerd u miechn si wyzywaj co k cikiem ust.<br>- Dobrze si sk ada, bo o nic nie zapytam - koniuszek ostrza przywar do czo a m czyzny uwalniaj c kilka kropel szkarlatnej cieczy. - Fallen - upomnia Kurt.  
>R wnie drugie ostrze dotkn o ostr powierzchni jego gard a. Cieniutka str ka krwi zacz a sp ywa ku bluzie. Lu no wisz ce r ce m czyzny nawet nie drgn y.<br>- Fallen! - powt rzy Nightcrawler.  
>Brunetka obr ci a g ow ju chc c zwr ci mu uwag , e mo e robi co chce, ale Gerd w a nie na to czeka . Chwyci za nadgarstki obu jej d oni ciskaskaj c tak, by poluzowa u cisk i wyrwa jej oba tasaki. Kobieta zdaj c sobie spraw , e pope ni a wielki b d - odwr ci a si ty em do przeciwnika - cofn a si staj c kawa ek przed Kurtem.<br>- M wiono mi, e jeste lepsza - Gerd uni s brew. - Naprawd , nie s dzi em, e ubezbronnienie ci b dzie takie atwe. Wyra nie nie przejmowa si broni posiadan przez Nightcrawlera. Najzwyczajniej nie widzia w nim potencjalnego zagro enia. - Ka dy mo e mie gorszy dzie - m wi c to Fallen cofn la si nieznacznie, pozwalaj c napastnikowi wierzy , e robi to ze strachu przed nim.  
>- Nie, nie - pokr ci g ow z przek sem. - W tym zawodzie nie mo na, powinna to wiedzie .<br>Kurt poczu dotyk na rece. Nie spuszcza oczu z Gerda, tylko na sekund spojrza na Fallen, ale i ona obserwowa a m czyzn . Jej palce posuwa y si wzd u jego d oni w poszukiwaniu broni, po czym zacisn y si na r czce tasaka. Wagner zwolni u cisk pozwalaj c jej przej przedmiot. Gerd zmr y oczy podej liwie patrz c w ciemno jaka ich spowija a.  
>- Odsu cie si od siebie - rozkaza . Oboje spojrzeli na niego. - Odsu cie - zagestykulowa no em gro nie.<br>Nightcrawler doskonale zdawa sobie spraw z tego, e brak jednego z no y w jego r kach stanie si jak zapalnik dla Gerda. Jak s owa "ona ma bro , musi zgin ". Na szcz cie mia jeszcze trzeci tasak, kt ry natychmiast ogonem poda sobie do d oni. Fallen odsun a si o krok. Zab jca z wyra n ulg spu ci bro .  
>- Przekl te czarne charaktery, zawsze gadaj a jest za p no- mrukn a brunetka.<br>Kobieta rzuci a tasak z tak si i szybko ci na jak pozwoli a jej zraniona wcze niej przez Deathstrike d o . Nie wycelowa a jednak tak jak by tego chcia a i zamiast w serce Gerd zosta omal e na wylot zraniony w prawy bark, ale si a uderzenia sprawi a, e upad do pozycji siedz cej, a oba z trzymanych no y upad y z brz kiem na kamienie, dostatecznie daleko, by nie zdo a ich dosi gn .  
>- Ty winio - sykn przez z by i lew r k wyj pistolet od razu go odbezpieczaj c i bez czekania czy dalszego gro enia wystrzeli w Fallen.<br>Chcia a odskoczy , ale czym jest pr dko cz owieka w por wnaniu do szybko ci kuli? Pocisk przejecha jej bole nie po brzuchu na szcz cie nie uszkadzaj c adnych narz d w wewn trznych, ale g boko rozrywaj c sk r . Nagle to j uderzy o; r wno za ni sta przecie Kurt. Natychmiast obejrza a si za siebie - zobaczy a jedynie zanikaj cy ob oczek siarczastego dymu. Nie wiedzia a, czy teleportowa si w ramach obrony czy pod wp ywem postrza u.  
>Mia a wra enie, e krew zakrzep a w jej y ach.<br>- Ten strza nie by przeznaczony dla mnie, prawda?  
>Gerd zarechota na sw j wredny, niezdrowy spos b.<br>- Powiedzmy, e mia em ambicje na oboje.  
>Fallen obr ci a si spowrotem w jego stron . W jej oczach p on a nienawi , a kostki zaci ni tych w pi ci d oni pobiela y.<br>- A chcia am by mi a - sykn a.  
>Podesz a do niego wawo. Zanim zda sobie spraw , e postrzelona w bark r ka jest bezw adna zd y ci gn palec drugiej ze spustu, wi c brunetka z atwo ci zd y a przytrzasn j nog , wi c nie by w stanie w ni wycelowa i strzeli m g conajwy ej w drzewo.<br>Sta a nad nim w rozkroku, a czu ch odn nienawi jak emanowa a. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczora w jego oczach pojawi si wyraz l ku. Mia przewag , zdoby a j w spos b jakiego si nie spodziewa i teraz nie m g nic na to poradzi .  
>- S dzisz, e wygra a ? To si grubo mylisz - mimo to jego zwyci ska mina pozostawa a niezachwiana. - Zabijaj c mnie wygrywasz tylko walk -<br>- Ale wojna nadal si toczy. Znam t piewk - po kr tkim obszukaniu wyj a jego no yk. Mia a ochot wypr mu nim flaki i patrze jak umiera wolno i bole nie, ale na to nie by o ju czasu. Ju chcia da mu ten luksus szybkiej i w miar bezbolesnej mierci, ale jemu najwyra niej zwisa o to, jak zginie, wa ne, by do ko ca by macho.  
>- To z tym ca ym towarzyszem to b jda, prawda? - zacz . - Bajeczka dla Krucjusza eby si od niego odwali , mam racj ? Oczywi cie, e mam.<br>Dla Fallen i tak by ju martwy. To czy, co i o czym m wi by o ju jak ostatnia wola zapisana w testamencie.  
>- Ale nie d si . On zginie. Tak jak wszyscy kt rych kocha a . Jak twoja matka, brat, przyjaciele. A wiesz dlaczego?<br>Mia ochot ju go zabi . Jej r ce drga y z podniecenia na my l o mierci tego miecia. Z drugiej strony czeka a, bo w jaki przekl ty spos b chcia a us ysze to, co powie. W inny, jeszcze bardziej przekl ty spos b wiedzia a co to b dzie.  
>- Bo jeste sob . Zab jczyni , maszyn do mordowania, nie osob , kt ra mo e kocha lub by kochana.<br>W ciek o , lepa nienawi , ros a w niej i kumulowa a si w zastraszaj cym t pie.  
>- Wszyscy twoi bliscy s lub wkr tce b d martwi, a wiesz co ty z tym zrobisz? Absolutnie nic. B dziesz dalej zabija - zacz si mia .<br>Fallen z ca ej si y wepchn a n w jego brzuch. Zacharcza i zakrztusi si krwi .  
>- Widzisz? Jak zwierz .<br>Wyrwa a tasak i wepchn a mu do ust zabijaj c od razu, ale to nie wystarczy o by da uj cie w ciek o ci. Wyszarpywa a i ponownie wbija a ostrze po ca ej jego twarzy i klatce piersiowej, rozrywaj c, tn c i niszcz c a przesta przypomina istot ludzk .  
>Dzika furia zacz a ust powa panicznemu zrozumieniu.<br>Jej bliscy naprawd byli spisani na straty.  
>Odbiera a bliskich innym i czerpa a z tego satysfakcj .<br>Przywyk a odbiera , ale nie traci .  
>Dobrowolnie wybra a bycie maszyn .<br>Kurt...

Szybkie reagowanie - to w a nie nieraz najlepiej nadawa o si do obrony i ataku, niestety, tym razem Kurt mia pecha. Uda o mu si uchroni od postrza u, ale plan - teleportacja do stoiska z rybami po wi cej broni i powr t si nie uda , bo tam w a nie natkn si na Deathstrike.  
>- To ty... - te kr tkie dwa s owa jakimi go przywita a ocieka y jadem. Natychmiast ukazuj c swoje pazury zaatakowa a.<br>Ludzie zacz li krzycze i panikowa gdy jej d o zatrzyma a si na ostrzu trzymanego przez Nightcrawlera tasaka, kt ry wbi si mi dzy jej palce na prawie dwa centymetry. Wi kszo os b poblad ych i zszokowanych nie wiedzia a co robi wi c pozostawa a biernymi obserwatorami. Azjatka najwyra niej mia a obecnie g boko w powa aniu, e s w publicznym miejscu.  
>Przez chwil szamotali si , a w ko cu Kurtowi uda o si z apa j od ty u, za szyj . Wykorzysta od razu okazj i teleportowa j kilkukrotnie dostatecznie daleko by nie zd y a wr ci tak szybko jak z drugiego brzegu. Gdy uzna , e s daleko wypu ci j i chcia wr ci t sam "drog ", ale ona od razu zaatakowa a tworz c g bok , ale cie k ran na jego lewym przedramieniu.<br>Mo e jeszcze z minut si z ni u era , w ko cu uznaj c to za bezcelowei wr ci do Fallen.  
>Sta a dwa metry od cia a - jak si domy la - Gerda i by a ca a we krwi, zar wno jego jak i swojej w asnej. Gdy zobaczy a, e Wagner wr ci zacz a si cofa .<br>- On mia racj ... zawsze to wiedzia am, ale- Jezu... oni zgin li przeze mnie.  
>M czyzna nie za bardzo wiedzia co tu zasz o pod jego nieobecno , ale z pewno ci nie by to piknik z herbat i ciasteczkami. Chcia podej , zrobi krok, ale ona natychmiast si cofn a.<br>- Ty te przeze mnie zginiesz. To tylko kwestia czasu - powiedzia a ze zami.  
>Jej plecy zatrzyma y si na drzewie. Wiedz c, e nie mo e cofn si bardziej zjecha a po konarze do pozycji siedz cej. Teraz ju pewniej Kurt zacz podchodzi .<br>- Boj si , e to si znowu powt rzy.  
>Ukl k przy niej i chwytaj c za ramiona spr bowa lekko do siebie przyci gn . Maj c w g owie jej niech z ostatnich trzech dni nie liczy na wsp prac , wi c troch zdziwi si , gdy wczepi a mocno palce w jego bluz .<br>- Przepraszam - szepn a.  
>- Odkr cimy to.<br>adne z nich nie podwa y o tych s w, adne te w nie nie wierzy o.

Nie mogli teraz wr ci do jej mieszkania, bo na pewno ju kto tam czeka . Wyl dowali w niewielkim hoteliku poza miastem. Pok j wygl da jak z western w; dwa ka, drewniane ramy okienne i wystr j typowy dla dzikiego zachodu.  
>Po tym jak si zachowywa a, jak nieobecna wydawa a si by , Kurt wiedzia , e Fallen jest w trakcie podejmowania decyzji po kt rej stronie barykady chce sta ; zab jc w czy "tych drugich".<br>Liczy , e wybierze t stron , po kt rej on niezmiennie sta , wi c ca kowicie uzasadnione by o nieprzyjemne uczucie w o dku, gdy rano zbudziwszy si zn w zobaczy zimn profesjonalistk . 


End file.
